Mrs S Snape
by Lady of Ravenclaw
Summary: What ever happened to Mrs. Snape? Of course there was a Mrs. Snape, but what happened to her? Also, how many people do you know who can write a Tragedy/Humor and not be facious?
1. Prelude

A/N: This is just a bit of a transfer work while I also get some work done on my new story which needs a title.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize in this fanfic, and the stuff that you don't. Well I don't own that either. The plot is not mine; I just got permission from AlantieEl to rewrite this.  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a very warm day for it being near the end of October. The wind was blowing just softly enough to keep one from getting too warm in the sunlight. There were only a few puffy clouds hanging in the sky and the students of Hogwarts, third year and up, were all out wandering around Hogsmeade. If you were watching them closely enough, anyone could have seen Harry, Ron and Hermione heading over towards the mountains protecting the magical place from the eyes of Muggles. They were off to go see Sirius, and Harry was really looking foreword to seeing his Godfather again.  
  
"Do you think we might convince him to tell us a story about your parents, mate?" Ron asked Harry as they were walking up towards the cave, trying to keep from being seen.  
  
"He might if you ask him," replied Harry with a shrug.  
  
It was not long before the terrific trio got up to the cave where Sirius had agreed to meet them. He was looking tired, but a lot healthier since he had been staying with Remus for a while.  
  
"Is there any chance that we can talk you into telling us something about what is was like before Harry was born? We need to get our minds off current events for a while," said Hermione right off the bat.  
  
"If you want to listen to me go on," replied Sirius. "Why not?" The three sat down and paid rapt attention to what he was saying. 


	2. Tragedy Strikes

A much younger and healthier looking Sirius was sitting in an overstuffed armchair with James sitting right across from him. "Please Si? It's just this once, and I swear I'll never ask you again," pleaded James.  
  
Sirius looked at James with his hair draped in his eyes for a moment before pushing it back out of his face. "That is what you said the first three times, and I did it anyhow. This kid of yours is going to be asking you about sex one day and you're going to be coming to me pleading "Please Si? It's just this once." Phooey," replied Sirius.  
  
"Does that mean you'll do it?" asked James.  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to help you in a few years with the kid," replied Sirius, getting up to put on his jacket. It was mid- March, but still cool outside. "The nurses already think that either I knocked her up or her deadbeat husband is at home with a hangover and I'm her caring friend." James smiled a bit. "C'mon Lily. Your deadbeat drunken husband has other things to do, so I'm taking you again."  
  
Lily was beginning to show slightly and she had been really wishing that James could come with, but she understood that the Ministry was important with Voldemort running amuck. "Alright Sirius, but I refuse to get on that flying moped of yours. And you forgot charming to that deadbeat husband description."  
  
"Well you can't exactly Apparate or use Floo Powder, Lily," said Sirius responsibly. "Besides, it's not dangerous as long as I go the speed limit. And nobody deserves to be called charming who puts Voldemort before his wife. Remus and Peter are beginning to think they're having an affair." Even after a couple of years out of school, the Marauders still teased each other more than any student in Hogwart's History. James stuck out his tongue at Sirius, and he replied back with the same.  
  
"Children." sighed Lily.  
  
"Yes Mummy," replied Sirius and James, attempting their worst to look innocent.  
  
~*~*~  
  
St. Mungo's was the whitest and cleanest place in the entirety of England even though they only employed about half the house elves as Hogwarts, there always seemed to be one or two at in on all the floors. Sirius was sitting in the waiting room while Lily had gone to get her check up with the doctor. He was flipping though a children's book when he happened to notice a familiar ebony haired grease ball. He closed the book and sure enough, Severus Snape was sitting there with his back turned to Sirius.  
  
Now usually Sirius would have gone over and made some remark, but something about the man's posture seemed to startle him. At school, Severus had always sat up straight for the most part, trying to show that he was better than the rest of them from the looks of it. Now though he seemed to be slumped down in the chair, but it did not seem like exhaustion. However, it was because this was Severus Snape that Sirius didn't go over to see what was wrong with his former classmate.  
  
"Mr. Snape?" asked a nurse walking up to the man. "Your wife's condition isn't getting any better at the moment and we are not sure if either she or the baby might make it. Mr. Snape?"  
  
Severus did not seem to be responding to any of this. His black eyes were so dull they almost made him look dead. "Come back if you have any other news," was all he said, in a very monotonous voice.  
  
Now Sirius might have gone and said something at that point except for he was too in shock at the thought that someone had married Snape and Lily entering, not noticing Severus as she came in. "Well that's all over then. Shall we get back to Godric's Hollow? Si? You're beginning to scare me here," said Lily.  
  
Sirius had been focusing on Snape a bit much and just shook his head. "Of course, let's get out of here. This place is starting to give me the chills with its blankness," replied Sirius, getting out of his seat and escorting her back to the motorbike.  
  
The next day Sirius happened to be looking though the Daily Prophet when he saw Linda Snape in the list of deaths.  
  
OOC: See the little button? Review please? I like them very much and I need something to inspire me to write; though you probably won't see another full-blown fanfic until after OoP is out and I've read it. (This does not qualify as a full-blown fanfic). 


End file.
